K. Kinoshita published a method for producing itaconic acid using Aspergillus itaconicus in 1931 in Bot.Mag., volume 45, pages 45-61. C. T. Calam et al. published a method for producing itaconic acid using Aspergillus terreus in 1939 in Biochem. J., volume 33, pages 1488-1495. T. Kobayashi and a colleague obtained Japanese patent in 1957 and in 1959 for the production of itaconic acid using Aspergillus itaconicus and Aspergillus terreus, with molasses used as the material to be fermented. K. Kinoshita obtained a similar patent in 1961 in the U.K. But these methods of itaconic acid production have not been used in industrial manufacturing. L. B. Lockwood published, on pages 455-469 of volume 6 of the Arch. Biochem. in 1945, a paper regarding the isolation of a new strain of Aspergillus terreus from soil for the production of itaconic acid. In the same year, A. J. Moyer et al. published, on pages 167-183, in volume 7 of Arch. Biochem., about the isolation of Aspergillus terreus from the soil. The former strain is suitable for either submerged or surface cultures, while the latter is better for surface cultures. In addition to Aspergillus, T. Tabuchi et al. published, in 1981, on pages 156-163 of colume 12 of Agric. Biol. Chem., a method using Candida and Rhdotorula yeast to produce itaconic acid. Currently industry is interested in using Aspergillus terreus to produce itaconic acid. The main cultivation methods in use are the submerged culture and the surface culture. N. Ju et al. published in 1986 on pages 311-314, in volume 23 of Appl. Microbiol. Biochem. regarding the use of porous stainless steel wire net for immobilizing fungus. This was then used for the continuous production of itaconic acid. H. Kautola et al. published in 1989 on pages 313-318, of volume 11, of the Biotechnol. Lett. a method of immobilizing fungus on polyurethane foam to produce itaconic acid using a continuous fermentation method. However, the previously mentioned immobilized fungus methods still haven't reached a practical mass production level. Although industry already successfully uses solid state fermentation for the production of citric acid and many other products, solid state fermentation for itaconic acid production has not been reported yet.